


A Chance

by Autumn12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn12/pseuds/Autumn12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, a struggling youth, tries to runaway after commiting a crime against the gods. After being chased down for over a year, he meets his end. Or at least he think he does.</p>
<p>Also posted in Wattpad :)</p>
<p>"A Chance" by me on Wattpad http://my.w.tt/UiNb/Xit0MgG5rw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I met Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Please support my work and Thank you for reading! xoxo- Dan

 

This is it. I’ve met my end: my death. I groan as my side aches in pain. I touch it with my hand. Red blood covers my pale palm, I look back and see the faint trail of my blood. The alleyway darkens as the night comes to envelope the city of New York. People would still be bustling in their cubicles but some might be hurrying to their homes to greet their families by now.

  
How lucky are they? I thought bitterly. They didn’t have to run away, they didn’t have to be starving, they didn’t have to be slowly bleeding to death, they didn’t have to be me.

  
I sigh, there’s no point thinking about it now. I lay down on the side of a dumpster. It isn’t a pleasant place to die but I don’t want somebody walking by my corpse, that would surely ruin their evening. Though I wanted to see people passing by, I wasn’t sure why but it might be good to see some of the living before I died.

  
How did I end up in this situation you might ask? Well to cut it short, I’m a runaway, a thief and I mighta sorta have dark powers. I’m a runaway because I chose to leave behind bad memories. A thief because I stole something I shouldn’t have and because of that, I’m being hunted mercilessly by demons.

  
My eyelids start to feel heavy, my side feels colder by the second. Oh yeah, I’m bleeding to death, right. On with the story I suppose.

  
• • •

  
I’m running as fast as I could, the alleys were no place to be used for escaping pursuers but I was small and agile. My hunters were gaining on me, two were chasing me from above and one was behind me in a few meters. They were three adult males, one was a beggar from the streets, the other two were businessmen (who were probably on their lunch break) dressed for work in formal attire. Their irises were blood red as an indication that they were bodies possessed by demons. The kind that would happily rip open your chest and eat your heart.

  
These three demons were still the ones who have been chasing me from the beginning . They have taken the bodies of mortals to hunt me down, and I killed every single one of them. It wasn’t like they were still alive anyway, the people whom these demons possess would have their souls taken. How do I know? Don’t ask.

  
I see a split at the end of the alley, one way leading to the right and one way leading to the left. I chose neither, I clash head on to the cement wall. Shadows envelope me, I ready myself.

  
As the shadows dissipate, I pull out my stygian iron sword and lash out at the demonic beggar. I’ve only found one way to buy myself time from running away from these guys, and that’s to repeatedly slay them and send them back to Tartarus. They would only comeback anyway in a few days, a week if I’m lucky.

  
The demonic beggar was surprised to see me emerge from the shadows behind him and I use that to my advantage. He tries to block my attack with his arm and my sword cuts halfway through. His blood leaking from his nearly fatal wounds. The bodies these demons possess seem to be stronger than a mortal. He snarls and kicks me back with superhuman force. I tumble once and get on my feet again. The two above us realize the commotion and drop down to help their demon companion.

  
I realize that I’m still outnumbered three to one. So I call upon the darkness within me, threads of power that I’ve learned to weave and control. I use it to vanquish the business demons. A dark energy emanates from my hands and I shoot it at the two other demons. They howl in pain as they turn to dust and return back to Tartarus.  
That did the job but my powers still take a lot of energy to conjure and still not used to it. I drop to my knee, that attack plus days of not eating anything besides stolen processed food really drains me.

  
Suddenly I’m lifted by a hand enclosing itself on my neck and I struggle to breathe. The beggar demon stares at me with his red eyes. His left arm had fallen off due to my surprise attack, blood continues to flow from his dismembered limb, just above the elbow with a bone sticking out of the muscles.

  
“That was unexpected child,” he says, voice far from human “ I’ll admit that you are going to be worthy prey to be slaughtered!”  
I struggle on his grip as it tightens. I look down and see my weapon just below me, if only I could reach it.

  
“Are you ready to die, Di Angelo?” He asks me with a deranged smile, emphasizing my last name as if it was a name for food.

  
“Are you?” I snap back, but it came out more of a choke than a retort.

  
He laughs sadistically as he raises his left arm, the one I’ve cut off, and uses the bone sticking out to stab me at my side.

  
I scream in pain as he drives it in me, trying to dig deep in my organs. I kick him as hard as I can and manage to kick his “lower parts”. He groans in pain, apparently demons also find that painful. I don’t have the time to find it humorous so I grab my sword and plunge the tip to his chest, where the heart should be. He inhales sharply, blood coming out of his lips.

  
I pull out my sword and start to walk away, thinking of ways to try and patch myself up.

  
“Wait...” the demon says, but the voice is different, somewhat deeper, more ancient. I look back at him slowly, his irises were not red anymore, but his eyes were pure black. As if it was swallowed by darkness.

  
“Nico,” he continues, I find the voice very uncomfortable to listen to “ I’ve been watching you.”

  
“Why?” I ask, this must be the voice of the one who sends those demons after me. He laughs, far more sinister than his goons.” Tell me Nico, who are you?”

  
“I’m the King of Ghosts” I say, I don’t know why but I said it without hesitation.  
He smiles maniacally and then turns to dust. I think for a moment, then shook my head as I turned away once more.

  
• • •

  
So that’s how I ended up here, on the side of a dumpster, bleeding and broken. I look to the streets, only a few people were walking by. Unaware of the soon to be corpse in the alleyway. My eyelids start to feel heavy again, I close my eyes as I feel my surroundings.

  
I hear the light bustle of the New York streets. I smell the unbearable stench of garbage( not fond of that experience by the way). As I blink, my vision gets blurry. This is it, I thought as I lay here dying.

  
I hear foot steps, maybe death was coming to get my soul personally? The last thought that came to me was his eyes: Those are pretty blue hues.

Then everything turns dark.


	2. Of Light and Darkness

I woke up to the sound of my bedside alarmclock. The annoying tone made me groan as I reached for the dismiss button. Silence filled my room once more. I was able to get a minute more of rest before getting up.

It was four in the morning, I know right? Being a med student, I had  
classes that started from dawn until dusk.  Honestly I'm not even complaining, I always wanted to become a doctor. So I had to work hard, study hard and soon I'll be able to graduate. I'm currently second year college with a part time job at the diner.

I finally decided to take a shower to get rid of my drowsiness. A hot shower for a cold morning should be enough, though I could still have a cup of coffee. I turned on the heater for the shower while I preheat my leftovers from last night in my microwave oven. After taking it out, I set it to cool for a bit on the table. Then I went to strip and got in the shower. The hot water was bearable enough as it touched my skin. I could feel the water running across my tan skin, going between the curves of my muscles and abdominals. I don't mean to brag but I was quite built, years of going to the gym every weekend sure helped maintain it.

I finished in the shower and went to dry myself in the mirror. I noticed my blonde hair was still wet and I dried it by furiously rubbing the towel on my head. I got dressed in my grey jeans and mediocre tops. I went to eat my breakfast which was still hot for some reason.

I locked up my apartment which was two stories with minimal furniture. Of course I didn't  pay for it all, my adoptive parents chipped in to help me out in New York. Which was mostly the rent for it.

I went to the bus stop, putting my earphones on as I waited.

▪ ▪ ▪

My first class was pretty much uneventful as it was only a discussion, the professor not even bothering to stop his presentation for us to jog some notes. He said he would hand out soft copies but he never would.

After that one hour class, I had two hours till my next so I did what came logically to any med student. Sleep; Even though it was practically six o' clock. Any free time I had to rest I took, since later I had three more classes which ment that my usual day ended at six. But after that I had to work at the diner for another 5 hours. Still wondering how I'm alive? I don't know the reason how either.

It was six in the evening now, which meant that my shift in the diner started. Thankfully the diner was close to campus so I got there in 5 minutes by light jogging. The diner I worked at was named "Hecate's Cabin". Owned by the mother of my close friend Lou Ellen.

As I arrived at the diner, the enticing aroma of food. It was mouthwatering, and I think that was an understatement. I walked to the back, giving Lou Ellen in the counter a wink before heading in.

I set my duffle bag at my locker there and put my apron on. I was a cook in the diner, that was why Lou Ellen asked me to apply here in the first place.

I was an orphan for this adoption program called "The Apollo Mission". Like that NASA initiative to walk on the moon? It was named that because they were giving homeless children to get a chance to walk on unfamiliar territory; to wake up at a home. Anyway, I was never really interested in getting adopted. I was by far the eldest among the kids there, hence making it feel like I was the older brother. It was then when I learned how to cook, my brothers and sisters always complained about the food being "gross" as kids would say. So I would sometimes buy some food from the money I earned doing chores and cook them a meal. It was endearing to see a child's face light up because of food.

I smiled at the memory, I wonder where they are now? How are they doing? What do they look like now?

The sound of a bell ring snapped me out of my thoughts. You know? That almost ear splitting bell that diners have to torture and pressure the cook about an order? Yeah, that sucks as if you were ever behind the counter. Trust me.

"An order of meatloaf with mashed potatoes, beans and gravy for one please" Lou Ellen said from the window, smirking "Nice to see you Solace"

I grinned at her as I straighten my apron and clipped my name tag with "Will" on it.

"Same to you Lou." I replied as I started my shift in the diner.

▪ ▪ ▪

It was almost 11 o' clock now. I was taking out the trash from the diner. It was considerably slow for a Monday, but I didn't mind that at all. I was walking towards the dumpster across the street in the alleyway.

As I was walking there the stench of the garbage had me covering my nose with my free hand. But something else was in the night air. I could swear I smelled a hint of blood in the air. You know? That sort of metallic smell, I remember smelling that every time one of my siblings scraped their knees. It wasn't a smell I'd go accustomed to .

As I got closer to the alley, I could make out something beside the dumpster. It was hard to see since it was dark out and the barely lit alley was not helping me see what it was.

I started getting suspicous, I decide to put down my garbage bag and approach the object. It seemed to be moving with the slightest of motion.  So it must be a person, right? Based on my observation the person could be injured, but it being the streets of New York you could never say for sure if an armed assailant could be lurking in the corner.

Being the medical student that I am though, I had to help anyone if they were injured. Even so I took cautious steps approaching the person. As I reached the corner of the dumpster I could make out the features of said person. He was wearing black clothing, a shredded pair of jeans (I don't think it was intended to look that way) and made it look like he was less skinny than he was. He was quite pale, black hair and his eyes were closed. And guessing from the blood that was coming out of the side of his shirt I guess he was in pain.

Holy shit, I thought It looks like he's losing a lot of blood.

Just then he opened his eyes, I looked back at him with a concerned stare as I saw his pained brown eyes. He stared back at me and then closed it again, his head lulling to the side.

"Fuck!" I almost screamed "Help! Somebody Help!"

I looked around, there was nobody in sight. I cursed mentally as I thought of a way I could get the person to the nearest hospital. Which was at least a town away, and judging from the amount of blood he's losing I'd say he won't make it there in time. I was panicking, but remembered all that I've learned from med school. And that was to keep your shit together. I calmed myself, how can I save this boy?

Right then, a car turned to this block and was heading our way. This is it, I could ask that driver for a lift to my house. It was closer than a hospital and I had more than a first aid kit there.

"Hey!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and waved my hands in a frantic motion, trying to get his attention. "Hey! Stop! Please help!"

I thanked god as he pulled to a slow stop. I didn't hesitate and went to the injured boy. I carried him, careful not to make his wounds worse. Then a man, I was assuming it was the driver, ran to me.

"What's wrong?!" He said, worry in his voice.

"He's losing a lot of blood," I said, trying to calm myself now that there was a chance to save this kid. "I need to get to my house, ASAP!"

"Wouldn't a hospital be better?" He  asked, confused. But he opened the door to his car for me to put in the boy.

"It's too far away, I'm a med student I have more than enough at my house to treat his wounds. He's losing a lot of blood so please hurry."

He didn't say a word after as we drove. I told him my address and he drove as fast as he can. It's a good thing that at least at night there wasn't to much traffic.

We pulled to a stop as I told him this was my apartment. We both gently hurried to take him in and I told the man to set him on my couch. I hurried to my cabinet to where my supplies should be. I grabbed the white bag of supplies and ran back to the couch, to the boy.

"I'm going to call 911," the man said.

"Thank you for your help." I nodded and said to the man as he stepped out and began to take out his phone.

I opened the bag of supplies and got the shears. These were for clothing, I took them and proceeded to snip at his articles of clothing. The pants first and then to his upper. As I did though, I could finally see the extent of his wounds. His side was punctured by something, I don't know what but it seemed to be sharp enough to the point that it was deep. It only managed to puncture a bit of skin and muscle though by my assessment, no major organs should be damaged.

The man came back and said that he already called an ambulance to help, I said that he should leave and being in the state of fear in panic he didn't object.

Even though there was an ambulance coming, I still proceeded to treat the boy's wounds. I had to clean up the blood and affected area first. He was bleeding on my couch, but I didn't mind that 'till later. As I cleaned, I put out my kit for stitching. It would definitely need to be stitched. I cleaned the curved needle as best as I could with some medical alcohol used in surgeries. I then carefully stitched his wound, he made a pained whimper but otherwise gave no indications that he was conscious. That's good I suppose, I'm sure he would be in much pain right now if he was.

After stitching the wound completely I pulled out some gauze and covered it as cleanly as I can. He sort of smelled like garbage considering that's where I found him. So I took a basin with soapwater and a spare towel. I then washed him from the dirt and grime. His skin soft, cold and pale. As if he was dead, but I know for a fact that he isn't .

The sound of an ambulance siren could be heard outside.

I hurried to the door in my bloody shirt (literally) and opened the door to see a man, probably a doctor, and what I guessed was a nurse behind him.

"Hello sir," The doctor started, seeing me in a blooded shirt "We were called here because there was someone injured. Where is he?"

"Uh, Y-yes over here." I replied pointing to my couch.

I let them in my house and they went to the boy's side. They examined him and the work I've done. I only now noticed that he was naked except for his boxers, maybe he won't complain about that since I practically saved him. But that didn't help stop the faint blush I could feel coming to my cheeks.

"You did a pretty good job young man," He stated after examining the boy. "You saved his life."

I sighed in relief.

"How did you do it though?"

"I'm a med student, I just applied what I've learned so far to try and help him."

"Well I'd say you're his miracle, Mr.-?"

"Solace, Will Solace" I answered

"Well Mr. Solace, I'm more than glad that you managed to save his life. Now if you would kindly answer my assistance's questions while I try to examine the boy further for any more injuries."

"Okay" I said and went to where his assistance was, which was by the door.

"Mr. Solace," she said "I would like to ask questions about the situation before we go the police."

"Police? Why?" I asked

"Well Mr. Solace, if you found him in the alleys like what the man said on the phone. Then our best guess is that he was attacked."

I nodded, understanding what she was saying.

She sighed, pulling out a clipboard from the red hospital bag she was carrying.

"Okay well, Where did you found him?"

"At the side of a dumpster in an alley, a block from a diner called Hecate's Cabin."

She jogged it down on her clipboard.

"How was he when you saw him?"

"In pain, uh he was conscious for a second then passed out."

"Near fatal blood loss" she murmured.

"Uh-"

"When was it?"

"Around 11 o'clock"

"Lastly, are you related to him?"

"No" But I couldn't just leave him back there at that alley.

"Okay," she said after a moment " Since he is already here, it would be best if he should stay. We don't know the full extent of his injuries so relocating him would be unadvised."

I nodded understanding.

"We would stay here, I already contacted the police earlier so they should arrive here shortly. You should rest too, you could use it."

She was right, I never felt so tired in my life. I decided to take a quick shower and throw my bloody clothes away. My hands were stained with blood, the red contrasting against my skin. It even got in my nails, it was like I put my hand in a bowl of it. I washed it off as best as I could. Grabbing a new change of clothes from my dresser. A white tank top and sweet pants, I grabbed a blue t-shirt and my chucks. Figuring that if the police were involved I'd need to go to the police station. I grabbed my wallet, for identification and shit. I also decided to bring my phone.

I returned to the room and saw that the boy was stirring awake. The doctor and nurse were outside talking to the policeman that had probably just arrived. So I decided to just talk to the boy, maybe I could get him to recall his attack? And possibly a suspect.

"Hey, " I gently said to the boy, his eyelids fluttering. He finally opened his eyes fully, scanning the room.

"Hey there," I said again "Are you feeling alright now?"

His eyes landed on me, a stern look in his face. He was about to say something but shivered. He looked down at himself, realizing he was naked. He had on a pink tint on his pale cheeks.

"I'll get you some clothes." I said, to make him comfortable. He looks like he's been through too much.

He covered himself in his sheets and nodded. His face burying itself amongst the covers. He's either shy, embarrassed or confused. Maybe all of them.

I went to my closet and grabbed the smallest size of clothes that I had. That being a grey tank top and black shorts. It's cold out so I threw in one of my jackets as well.

I went back and gave him the change of clothes. He accepted them but stared at me.

"What?" I asked sounding dumb.

"Turn around pervert." He blatantly said.

I blushed and did what he said. There was a light shuffle of clothing and he coughed.

"Do you want some water?" I said as I turned around. The tank top seemed to be a bit loose around his shoulders and waist but other than that the clothes fit well. He put on the jacket, it was too big for him as well. He was really skinny.

He waved me off, meaning that there was no need for water. I just ignored it and went to get him some water. He needed it, losing that much blood I guess made his senses a bit banged up.

I offered him the water, which he begrudgingly accepted. As he took a sip, he began to quickly drain the cup. He looked at his feet noticing he had no shoes on, only socks. I tossed him my old Nike since the shoe racket was near me. He put it on, he looks more at peace now that he changed clothes. The smell from earlier was gone too, since I washed him I guess.

"Where am I?" He asked after a moment.

I looked outside, the doctor and the policeman were still talking and the nurse seemed to be looking for something in the ambulance.

"You're at my apartment," I answered "I found you in an alley, you were-"

"No, Where am I?" He asked again "Am I still in New York?"

"Yes but you lost a lot of blo-"

"Help me up."

"What?" I sounded dumb, once more.

He clicked his tongue and got up himself. He stood awkwardly for a moment and groaned in pain almost falling to the floor. I caught him in time though.

"Look you've been throught a lot," I started, trying to comfort him "You're scared, I get it. But you need to rest, I've got help outside. And they're more than able to help you. You-"

"What?!" He said, a bit exaggerated at that "What do you mean by that? Did you call the police?"

"Well, yeah but-"

I was once again cut short by someone entering. It was the police officer, gun in hand. Why was he holding it like that?

"Hello Nico," He said, Nico? "We've been looking for you all night."

That smile sent shivers through my spine. As he raised his gun, I couldn't help but notice his eyes. The irises were bright red.

 


	3. Abandoned

  
He raises his gun, from my angle it seemed hard to tell whether he was pointing it at me or the other guy. Either way it wasn't good.

I wish I could do something, but from how much blood I lost I seem to be weak and light headed. I doubt I'll do much. I even consider using what energy I have left to summon my sword. But the odds of me winning with a sword against a demon with a gun were pretty low.

I was terrified. I could feel my hands shaking, you'd think that my encounter with death would be enough for one day you thought wrong. I can't die now that I'm here. I can't, I can't, I just can't...

The mere seconds that he used to point the gun at us seemed like days to me. I could hear  
the trigger, the sound of metal sliding metal. I could shadow-travel, a method I've learned to cross from state to state. I think it's the best option right now. But as of now, I'm drained of any power I have left. I could merely conjure a shadow of an illusion.

Then the unthinkable happens.

"Alvin's hot juice box!" The guy said as he covered me with his body "Alvin's hot juice box!"

The police officer tilted his head to the side, confused just as I was.

"What the fuck are you saying boy?"

"Just a short distraction really" He said. Then he grabs a shoebox from the rack and hurtles it to our enemy. He then grabs my hand and we ran towards the back door.

The momentarily stunned demon regains his stance, I know realize the guy had just thrown him a shoebox of metal balls and skulls. It was very appealing in my opinion. He then fires his gun. The first shot barely missing me by an inch. The second hitting a cereal box on the counter. He shouts something incoherently.

Blondie, as I decide to call him, wastes no time and kicks open the backdoor and we ran through the small path. We head to the left which looked like it lead back to the streets. He leads me, hand in a near death grip on mine.

As we neared the end of the path, I could see the streets. They were barely lit by the orange fluorescent light of the lamp post. I hear the engine of a car, something's wrong.

We exit the path. Like a deer in the headlights, Blondie finds himself in a similar situation. He froze in place of an incoming ambulance, it looked like the driver would like to spread his guts on the sidewalk.

And he just stood there. Stupid bitch

I tackled him just in time as the ambulance sped through the sidewalk, moments from where we both stood.The ambulance collided with the street light.

Then I heard an ear splitting sound. It was the sound of a sudden break of a tree branch. But there weren't any trees nearby. So what-

The door opened and a man in a doctor's coat stepped out. His neck was twisted, his face was a bloody mess of skin and glass, yet his eyes were opened wide. And as I suspected, they were red. Another soul taken and a body possessed. He walks towards us, but then drops to his knees and turns to dust.

I look at Blondie, he's horrified at the scene.

The loud crash must've awoken the whole neighborhood since the apartment and house lights start turning on. Another vehicle comes into view. A police car, and an unpleased driver. Once people start looking at the scene, we'll be caged up in a prison cell. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel if we get caught.

I pull up Blondie, trying to shake him from the image in his mind. I think of the only way I can. I punch him, not hard to leave him unconscious. Just enough to leave a faint bruise and snap him out of his thoughts.

I then grab him and start to run again. It would be useless to outrun a car so I think of the only way we can even our odds. I lead him back to the alleys. I was getting sick and tired of this place but I had no other choice.

I look back for a second and see the policeman stopping to a woman in a nurse's outfit. Probably another possessed body, then the police car drives off out of view and the nurse runs towards us. They're trying to cut us off, shit!

She pulls out a gun, probably given to her by the other demon. She starts shooting. The first misses, hitting the brick wall. Then she fires a second, the bullet cutting Blondie's left arm on his bicep. It was better than hitting him in the chest I suppose. The nurse discards the unloaded gun and starts to speed up.

At the end of the alley would be another road. The police officer would be there any second now. Plus the she-demon is rapidly gaining on us. I'm weak from the blood loss and my aching wound. This must be the reason as to why I feel so slow. I can't risk out running the vehicle at the end.

I can only think of shadow traveling. It's a long shot but I gathered enough energy from the fear Blondie exposed from the earlier scene. But considering I'm still weak, might not know where we'll end up. Preferably not at the edge of a cliff, please.

The woman shrieks as she tackles me to the ground. She tosses Blondie too, he groans in pain as his back hits the brick wall. She turns me around and I could see her red eyes gleaming in hatred.

"You'll pay for the pain you've caused me," She said, snarling "A strike to a demons heart is painful to regenerate."

"I'll take note of that." I said. It was really useful information though. I'll give her that. I reach out my hand to my side and grabbed something hard. I smash it as hard as I can to the demons skull. It was a brick. She growls in pain, the side of her head leaking large amounts of blood. But that doesn't get her off of me. She punches me but I manage to stay awake.

Blondie suddenly shouts, distracting the demon. Then strikes her with a broken piece of wood, it goes through her chest.

My new tank top is splattered with red. But it gets her off of me. He saved me once again. I quickly stood up. Blondie looks like he's in shock, a few more moments and he might faint. I can't have that, it would be bothersome dragging him along.

The police car is now at the end of the tunnel. Just as I have expected. I've got no other choice, I have to shadow travel.

Blondie was crying, tears slowly escaping his eyes. He believes that he has killed someone. Little does he know of the truth. I grab his face and make him look straight at me.

"Hey," I said "You did nothing wrong."

The other demon steps out of the car. He was holding a shotgun. Great

I wrap my arms around Blondie and focus on my energy. I can feel his fear, I can feel it feeding my own power. It strengthens me enough.

The shadows envelope us both as I weave with the dark threads of my power. Engulfing us in a pitch black darkness I've grown familiar of. The last thing I heard as the darkness swallowed us both was the sound of a shotgun going off.

▪ ▪ ▪

As the shadows disappear, I could slowly see where we had ended up in. Through the barely lit building, I couldn't make it out quite well.

A buzz suddenly cut off my thoughts. It was a phone ringing. I looked at Blondie, I could see that his handsome face was streaked with... Pain? Guilt? Terror? Or was it sadness?

The phone stopped ringing. But I still looked at him, worried about him. How long was it since I last worried about someone? Not since her, and that was so long ago.

I can tell that he is disturbed about the events that played through today. I mean come on, he just witnessed three seemingly ordinary people trying to kill him (and killed one of them too). That would put anyone into his state right now. Well, at least not me. I'm used to it.

"Hey," I said to him gently "stop crying. You did nothing wrong."

"N-noting wrong?!" He suddenly snaps, tears still streaming from his eyes "How could you say that? I just killed someone!"

"Something" I corrected

"Huh?"

"It was a something, not a someone."

"I-I don't understand."

"Those three people, were possessed by demons."

He looked at me like I was crazy. That's to be expected.

"The d-doctor, he.. he turned to dust."

I nodded "That's what happens when you kill the body. But they'll come back. They always do."

"You've done this before?"

"It's been my life ever since I ran away."

He looks at me, confused. I didn't want to confide in him. I was strong, I've gone through this by my own.

"Lend me your phone." I told him.

He grabs it from his back pocket, and gives it to me. I open it and see one missed call from someone named "Lou Ellen". I pay no mind to it. I know modern phones have flashlights. But I didn't know how to turn it on.

"Uh, how do you turn on the light thingy?"

He taps a few time on the screen and the light at the back lit up. I use it to examine our surroundings.

It looks like an abandoned motel. The floors were made up of rickety rotting wood boards. The ceiling was a mess of cobwebs. It had a lobby, a counter on the side and a few couches drapped with white cloth in an "L" shaped manner. Both were collecting dust, neither of which seemed to be gaining the upper hand. The windows were boarded as if the place was being attacked by zombies. Even though I could sense that it was still dark out. Good since I didn't accidentally shadow travel us at the other side of the world.

"We should find a place to rest," I suggest to him "It would be daylight soon."

"I'll take a look around." He says. Then I hand him the phone as he looked through the corridors. Disappearing from my sight.

Did I trust him? No. Am I able to venture out in the darkness on my own? No. So I let him find us a place to rest.

I find the closest draped couch and yank the covers. It was dusty but my legs were aching so I put up with it.

I realize that back at the alley, Blondie save me again. I was owing this person too much now. And I don't even know his name. It also meant that we're stuck now. Those demons hold grudges, and judging from the most short-tempered one, the one Blondie killed, that demon was going to let him live it down.

I groan in irritation at that. He was my responsibility now.

I napped for a bit before Blondie came back.

"Hey," he says as he wakes me "there's only one bed that seems to be intact and its free of dust. So that's good."

I gave a half-hearted smile and followed him.

"That's good to know." I said

I followed him to a room where the dust cover of a bed has been draped off to reveal a somewhat clean bed underneath. I didn't hesitate to lie down. My wounds still hurt. Blondie does the same and lies on the right side. He looks exhausted as well.

"You're bleeding on the bed," I said as I noticed that his arm was still bleeding.

"Uh, I don't really have anything to cover it up." He says "Wait, I'll just rip off some cloth and-"

"No, I think I have something." I pull from the last bit of energy. In my hands, I've conjured two small cubes. Ambrosia.

"What are those?" He asked.

"Ambrosia." I answer, offering him one "They help you out."

He hesitantly takes one but doesn't eat it. I pay it no mind as I ate mine.

The taste is different each time you eat one. This time I can taste risotto. The one my mother used to cook for my sister and I. The thought itself was enough for me to taste a little bitterness in my mouth.

Blondie then decides to eat it as well.

"It tastes like pancakes," he said "like the ones from this diner I worked at."

"The taste is different each time you eat one," I said to him "And look."

He looks at his arm, the wound then lessens in size but it was still there. Just enough to stop the bleeding.

"Woah, can I have another one? To make it fade away completely?"

"You'll turn to dust if you eat more than one in a day."

"Oh..."

We lay next to each other after that. I had just started to close my eyes when he spoke again.

"Nico?" He asks. His voice in a low tone. "That's your name right? That demon called you Nico."

"Yes," I said "And I'm calling you Blondie, since you didn't even bother telling me your name."

He smiles at that. Even after almost being killed. He can still smile as if nothing happened.

"It's Will," He answers "Will Solace."

"Well Will, for now we are currently being hunted by demons. So I'd suggest that you rest. Let me do the same and maybe we'll get through this alive."

I didn't mean to sound rude or apathetic. It's just been so long since I had other company besides the shadows. And honestly, I didn't give a damn either.

Will closes his eyes. Even in the dim light I could see he was still bothered by the earlier events. It was a shame, he was so handsome smiling. This look didn't suit him well.

There was a light patter of rain outside. September rain, only a few more days 'till my deadline. The winter solstice, only then can I bring her back.

I close my eyes as well. After pretty much a whole day of avoiding death. The waves of slumber easily took me to drift in it's welcoming embrace. As soon as I did, I am haunted by the same nightmare.

▪ ▪ ▪

I shivered in fear, my hands involuntary shaking. As I peeked through the closet, I could see two figures. One a girl and the other a man covered by darkness. A veil of death could be felt by his presence alone.

"Go away," the girl said "You're not welcomed here."

Her voice tried to sound confident but ended up sounding like a trapped kitten.

"You know what I have come for," the man said. His voice sends a shiver through my spine. "Give it to me and I will spare you."

"He's not here," She lied "I sent him away, far away."

The man doesn't look pleased upon hearing this. He raises a hand and the girl chokes. Tiny hands trying to lut away the invisible force trying to cut her of air.

"Where is he?" He repeats.

The girl stays silent. Not even a noise of struggle escapes her lips. She was stronger than she seemed.

Finally, her hands drop and her eyes roll back. The man releases his power and she drops to the floor. Lifeless.

I had to cover my mouth to stop the cries that threatens to reveal where I am. Even my dormant power stirs a little. She told me not to come out, so I obey.

I thought of many ways the man could find me. He could sense my power and locate where I am. He could tear every inch of this room and find me. He could simply open the closet and find a frightened six year old boy. It doesn't happen though. The man disappears, leaving a trail of black smoke that eventually dissipates.

I go out after a while, unsure if it was safe. I carefully walked to the girl's body. I knelt down, and held her hand. It was cold.

"Bianca," I said, crying. The tears wouldn't stop. Even if her eyes moved to look at mine.

It didn't shock me, this was my curse. A repeating nightmare each time I slept. I already know the events that played out.

She rises to sit. This is the part where she screams at me. Telling me that I should've helped her. That I should have done something.

It doesn't happen though, instead I felt arms embrace me.

She hushes me, trying to stop me from crying

This has never happened before.

"It's okay," she said "Don't cry, everything is alright."

"No it's not, it's all my fault" I said

I close my eyes once again. Everything is not alright.

▪ ▪ ▪

I opened my eyes, I could still hear the patter of rain outside. The dim motel coming to view again. The arms that were around my thin frame comforted me. I could feel my cheeks were wet.

"Nightmare," Will asked "Are you okay now?"

"Yes," I lied "I'm fine now"

He doesn't look convinced. He just stayed there, looking at me with his blue eyes. Holding me like I was a child. I didn't move away from him. It was starting to get cold, and he was warm against me. I hadn't had this much human contact in years, it seemed weird. But all I could think about was how comfortable it was.

"You're not" He said

After that, the sound of the light rain never seemed to be more deafening now.

 


End file.
